


Scars

by TheOtherWinchester



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherWinchester/pseuds/TheOtherWinchester
Summary: John sees Sherlock's old scars





	Scars

Sherlock looked at his scars in disgust. They were evidence of his adolescent weakness. They were ugly. John saw them as something more than lines drawn with blades by a young Holmes. He saw the history of them, the stories behind them all.   
He leaned forward and kissed the worst one. It wasn’t wide, but it ran the length of Sherlock’s forearm and seemed deeper than the others.   
Sherlock noticed which one John kissed and said just above a whisper “That was my last one.”  
The unspoken question hung thick in the air. The answer: “I was never good enough”.


End file.
